


Giving Orders

by CommonSense



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonSense/pseuds/CommonSense
Summary: Eliza learns how fun it is to be the one giving the orders for a change.





	Giving Orders

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came from a dream I had recently and I just had to write it out. It's my first attempt at smut, so I hope you all like it!

It was almost 8pm and the band on the stage was playing an upbeat number that involved a few members of the horn section. The crowd clearly loved it, as a large group had gathered on the dance floor, laughing and moving to the beat. Anyone witnessing the scene might have thought that these people were celebrating something. Only someone with a well-trained eye would notice the slight hint of desperation in the atmosphere. The too eager laughter, the excessive drinking, and the frenzied dancing were all signs that these people were trying to forget the fact that they were in a repurposed airplane hangar on the outskirts of London in the middle of World War II.

Eliza Byrd found herself standing near the bar, not quite sure how she felt about this night of escapism. She had on a pretty knee-length hunter green dress to match her eyes, and her long brunette hair was curled and cascading down her back. She had a glass of champagne in her hand (her third that night, but who was counting) and she was idly listening to the conversation of two ladies at a table nearby.

“I put in my transfer paperwork today,” one of them was saying, “Hopefully I’ll be in France by the end of the month!”

“That’s so amazing, I’m sure John will be so happy to have you stationed with him,” her friend cooed.

“Maybe he’ll even be happy enough to finally propose!” said the first one, causing them both to erupt into a fit of giggles. 

Eliza rolled her eyes and downed the rest of her champagne. She was debating getting a refill when someone plucked the glass out of her hand and set it down on the bar. She geared up to chew the stranger out, but the words died in her throat when she realized who it was.

Her boss, Lieutenant Henry Andrews, held her gaze as if daring her to say something. When she said nothing, he held a hand out to her and quirked an eyebrow.

“Care to dance, Miss Byrd?”

His posh British accent always betrayed a hint of superiority. She wouldn’t say she hated Andrews, she just didn’t enjoy working for him. Eliza weighed her options. She could dance with the git for a few minutes and get it over with, or she could turn him down and revel in the shocked look on his face. The latter option was tempting, but knowing the Lieutenant, he would take that as an opportunity to make her life a living hell as a consequence.

She groaned inwardly and placed her hand in his by way of an answer. He smirked and led her out on the dance floor, skillfully twirling her into his arms as a slow song started. They danced silently and she took a moment to look him over. He was wearing a tailored suit instead of his usual uniform, and she reluctantly admitted to herself that he looked damn good in it. He’d left his dirty blonde hair naturally curly instead of slicked back like usual, and one curl fell perfectly on his forehead. His royal blue tie matched his eyes, which were currently focused on her face, having clearly caught her checking him out.

Eliza fought the blush rising to her cheeks and looked away. She sighed, wondering when the song would end. 

“Is my dancing that bad?” he asked softly.

“The dancing is fine, it’s the partner I’m not overly fond of,” Eliza admitted, her eyes widening as she realized what she’d said. She certainly hadn’t meant to be that honest, but evidently the champagne had kicked in. If she kept this up she was surely headed for unemployment. She stared blankly at Andrews, expecting some sort of reprimand, but he simply chuckled and continued dancing. 

“Your honesty is refreshing, Miss Byrd,” he drawled, “Tell me, what is it about me that you find so displeasing?”

Eliza raised an eyebrow, unsure if she should answer. Thankfully the song ended and she tried to extricate herself from his arms, but the Lieutenant made no move to let her go.

She huffed and continued dancing, “Fine. You give me far more work than anyone else and constantly criticize me for the smallest mistakes. It’s patently unfair. Why me?”

He stared at her intently for a moment before replying, “Because I know you can handle it. You’re clearly much smarter than you let on, and you’re capable of so much more than grunt work. You should be giving orders, not taking them. I had hoped that if I pushed you, you’d realize that.”

Eliza rolled her eyes, “Are you serious?”

“Perhaps I should have just spoken to you about it?”

“Perhaps,” she said flatly, looking away.

Andrews shifted his hand down her side and leaned in to whisper, “Perhaps I could make it up to you?”

Eliza shivered as she felt his breath caress the shell of her ear, but she didn’t respond.

He continued, “You look absolutely ravishing tonight. I can’t stop thinking about how soft your hair would feel if I ran my hands through it.”

Her skin erupted in goosebumps as he started rubbing circles on her hip with his thumb. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out.

With his lips still very close to her ear, he whispered again, “And I would very much like to kiss you, Miss Byrd.”

“Eliza,” she finally managed to say, her voice breathier than she’d like, “Please call me Eliza.”

“Was that a yes, _Eliza?_ ” he emphasized her name with a smirk on his lips.

After a short battle in her brain, Eliza pulled away. His smirk faltered for a moment before she grabbed his hand and pulled him off the crowded dance floor. Within minutes they had escaped the mass of drunken people and arrived in front of a heavy metal door at the back of the hangar. She turned to Andrews with a raised eyebrow. He grinned and pulled a key ring out of his pocket, selecting a large key and unlocking the door. They hurried through, making sure to lock it behind them. They stood for a moment in the hallway, surrounded by doors leading to various offices.

“How did you know these were back here?” Andrews asked, “And that I would have the key?”

It was Eliza’s turn to smirk, “Like you said, I’m smarter than I let on. Now, which one is yours?”

The Lieutenant led the way to a room at the end of the hall. Once they were both inside, he closed the door and locked it. As he drew the blinds, Eliza took a moment to glance around at the office. It was incredibly organized, but also very bare bones. Clearly he spent more time in his other office in the administration building. She finished her perusal and turned back to Andrews, who was standing much closer than she remembered. He reached out and carded a hand through her hair, pulling loose a few bobby pins. His other hand found her hip and he pushed her backward until her legs hit the desk in the center of the room.

“Tell me what you want, love,” he said softly, still playing with her hair. She could feel her focus slipping as he massaged her scalp, but she forced herself to answer his question.

“Kiss me,” she said simply.

He closed the gap between them, slanting his mouth over hers. His lips were soft, but the kiss was rough and passionate. She desperately clutched his suit jacket and pulled him closer. He nibbled at her bottom lip and Eliza let out a soft moan, allowing his tongue access to her mouth. Her whole body was on fire, her senses kicking into overdrive. She could taste the whiskey on his tongue, smell the fresh scent of his shampoo, and feel his hardening length against her body.

She reluctantly pulled away for a bit of air, and Andrews took the opportunity to trail kisses over her jaw and down her neck. 

“Please,” Eliza begged as he pulled lightly at her hair.

“Say it.”

“Undress me,” she ordered.

He complied immediately, pushing her dress off her shoulders and down her torso until it pooled around her feet. He stared hungrily at her covered breasts for a moment before unhooking her bra and tossing it aside. She gasped when he took one pink nipple in his mouth, pinching the other between his thumb and forefinger. Electricity buzzed through her body at his touch, settling in her core.

She found herself wet and in desperate need of friction, so she pushed herself up on top of the desk and wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer. She ground herself into him as he continued to suck and lick at her nipples.

Andrews suddenly groaned and pulled away, leaving Eliza flushed and whining at the loss of contact.

“I believe I’m overdressed,” he said cheekily.

She dazedly nodded her agreement and he began slowly disrobing in front of her. She eagerly admired his muscular form, running her hands along his chest and stomach as he stripped down to his underwear.

“Make me cum,” Eliza commanded.

Andrews obeyed, dropping to his knees in front of her spread legs. He hooked his fingers through her underwear and leisurely pulled it down her legs. He gently ran a finger over her slit and let out a low growl.

“You’re so wet for me, love.”

Eliza threaded her fingers into his hair and drew his head closer to her core. He responded by teasing her, placing open mouthed kisses along her thighs. She whimpered and he finally relented, dragging his tongue across her clit. She bucked involuntarily and he grabbed her thighs, holding her in place while he continued his ministrations.

“Don’t stop,” she breathed, placing her hands on the smooth surface of the desk and arching her back in pleasure.

He shifted, removing one of his hands from her thighs and thrusting a finger into her core. She moaned loudly as she felt him curl his finger and hit the perfect spot inside of her. He added another finger and maintained his rhythm, making her sigh and squirm. She could feel the pressure building in her body, fire burning its way through her veins until she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Yes, yes, yes!” she cried out as she climaxed, shutting her eyes and riding the wave.

After what felt like an eternity, she opened them again. Andrews was standing up and licking the last traces of her arousal off his fingers, his pupils blown wide with lust.

“Fuck me,” she purred.

He grabbed the back of her neck, crashing his lips down on hers. She could taste herself on him, tangy and sweet. He quickly rid himself of his underwear and produced a condom from his discarded suit jacket. Eliza bit her lip and watched hungrily as he rolled it over his smooth member. He lined himself up with her center and gradually pushed inside. She felt deliciously full as he pulled out and slid back inside, faster this time.

“You feel bloody fantastic,” Andrews murmured, setting a steady pace with his thrusts, “So tight and wet.”

“Oh god yes,” Eliza cried, “Harder!”

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, biting her collarbone and slamming into her. She could feel something on the desk digging into her back but she didn’t care, all she cared about was the tension building in her body again. She grasped one of his wrists and brought his hand to her mound.

“Play with me.”

He used his thumb to rub circles around her clit and she moaned and bucked against him. Soon the feeling was overwhelming and she climaxed again, clenching around him.

“Cum for me,” Eliza whispered into his ear.

He pushed into her twice more before he finished, her name on his lips.

“Fucking hell,” he said breathlessly, pulling out and collapsing next to her on the desk.

Eliza smiled lazily, “My thoughts exactly.”

He wound a hand through her hair again, lightly tracing his fingers along her scalp.

“Can I take you to dinner tomorrow?” he asked after a moment.

She giggled, “Absolutely, provided I get to boss you around afterward.”

He placed a hand around her waist and nuzzled the back of her neck, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
